


Surprise Valentine

by RavensMind



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensMind/pseuds/RavensMind
Summary: Small one shot for the holiday. Happy Valentine's day! RobRae
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Surprise Valentine

~RavensMind~

Surprise Valentine

Finished with her morning meditation, Raven opted for a quick nap before joining her friends for breakfast. She'd woken up too early with her emotions driving her mad, scrambling to mess with her. She needed more sleep.

Just as she settled in, dark blankets wrapped snugly around her, her head hitting the pillow, she caught a glimpse of something out her window. Before she could figure out what she was looking at, it, or rather - who, he smashed through the glass with a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a box of chocolates in the other. 

"Be my valentine!" Robin yelled as he landed on both feet, arms out to the side.

"What the hell?!" Raven exclaimed.

He knelt beside her bed, presenting both gifts to her. She shook her head, thinking she was imagining it, but he was still there when she focused on him again. He had a wide, silly grin on his face. 

"Be my Valentine?" he repeated.

"Hmm. Bold, boy wonder...Yes," she said.

"Really?" he asked, "you're not mad about the window? Why don't you want to kill me?"

"Maybe I like you," she said, red infusing her cheeks.

"Maybe? Enough to go out with me today?" he chanced asking.

"Maybe. What do you have in mind, pray tell?" she asked.

"Figured we could go for ice cream, that place has a new flavor," he said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"It has caramel," he said with his best enticing tone.

A sucker for sweet, delicious caramel, she hated that he knew that weakness, he'd caught her sneaking a few sweets one too many times. She liked him, but this was the first time he'd done anything like this for Valentine's day. 

"Okay. Do you have your grappling gun?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

She took the box of candy and set it on her night stand, then took the flowers and sniffed them. He took out his grappling gun, confused.

"I'll meet you downstairs," she said.

As he stood, she flashed a grin just before she used her powers and ever so gently - pitched him out the window. His shocked face was the last thing she saw as he flew out.

She chuckled to herself as she looked down, watching him expertly attach to the tower and lower himself down to the grass. After throwing on her cloak and stopping in the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase of water, she met him outside. He stood next to his motorcycle, shaking his head with that same silly grin on his face, amused by her trick.

"Dirty trick," he said with a laugh.

"You survived. And you liked it," she teased.

"Maybe. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes."

They sped off for the ice cream shop, both wondering if the day would go well, and if it did, whether or not it would mean more than one date.


End file.
